


Keldabe

by rogueonestan



Series: My Din Fics (all same AU) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Physical hurt, descriptions of blood but it's just a mention really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueonestan/pseuds/rogueonestan
Summary: During a quiet afternoon at your newly found home, sparring with Din doesn’t go as planned
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: My Din Fics (all same AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903225
Kudos: 57





	Keldabe

**Author's Note:**

> The first oneshot I wrote for Din was based off of a dream I had and that one went really well so I decided to write about another bizarre dream I had. It's short but simple and ~soft~. i hope you enjoy ladies, gents, and my nonbinary friends.  
> also I'm sorry if the title sucks, I've been trying to think of a title and i couldn't come up with one.
> 
> mando'a terms used:  
> adiik - child (from ages 3-13)  
> aliit: family or clan  
> riduur - spouse  
> keldabe - forehead kiss but also can be used as a combat tactic  
> kov’nyir - headbutt (verb)

Birds are chirping, frogs are croaking in the distance, and you can hear your  _ adiik’ _ s laughter in the background. You’re currently laying down on a patch of grass in the backyard of your newly found home. After trying to locate the home planet of your adoptive son’s species, you and Din decided to finally find true peace by settling down. Your new home is a simple cottage, but it’s  _ home.  _ You’ve already brought in so much love into it in such a small amount of time; you just can’t wait what your home will be like once you expand your clan. 

The changes in lifestyle from living in the  _ Crest  _ to your new home have been quite difficult. The humming of hyperspace used to lure you to sleep, but now you fall asleep to the nearby insects chirping at night. You don’t have to worry about having enough fuel or credits to live to the next day. You can finally be at  _ peace _ . 

You can watch your adoptive son play freely. You can watch your  _ riduur  _ play with his son with the biggest smile on his face; no longer fearing if his  _ aliit  _ will be in danger simply by being around him. Din can finally have the peace he deserves. 

Sitting up, you look over to your right and find your  _ riduur _ playing with your son. Bursts of laughter can be heard from both of them and the mere sight immediately brings a smile on your face, a warm feeling suddenly overcoming you. You never thought that you would be at peace; true peace. 

The sight of your new home never fails to take your breath away: the trees, the nearby lake, the planet’s native creatures; everything about your home is beautiful. You sigh in content at the sight in front of you. Life at your new home is almost completely different than while you were traveling the galaxy. Your days are now spent caring for the garden in your backyard, cooking meals, decorating your new home, and on occasion, sparring with your partner. It’s one of the few activities that remind him of his warrior culture. Sparring with Din is one of the few activities that make you reminiscent of the days on the  _ Crest.  _ When traveling, Din would always offer to spar with you, offering to enhance your combat skills. 

Ever since your clan of three has decided to lay low, there has been one consistency present of transitioning from your old life to your new one: sparring with Din. You don’t do it as often as you used to, but you still practice for Din’s sake. His warrior culture means everything to him and you try your best to not let it fade from his life. You want his Mandalorian culture to be passed down to your children, if you two ever decide to expand your clan. 

You know of how happy Din gets whenever he’s given the opportunity to share a part of his culture with you, which is how you got in your current predicament. When you saw how much glee was on his face, you just knew him bringing out his warrior side would make him even happier, so you offered to spar with him just like your days on the  _ Crest  _ and he obliged. 

During your brief sparring session, you both respectively have been able to get a few punches and kicks at each other. Din’s been able to knock you off of your feet while you’ve been successful at tumbling him to the ground. While you’re sparring, you notice this brings out a different light within Din and you can tell it’s something that Din misses about the old days on the  _ Crest.  _ You know he’s been happy with your clan of three in your new home, but  _ this  _ is something he’s truly missed. He can finally be at peace with his new life, but there’s just been something  _ missing.  _ Growing up in the Mandalorian culture, he was taught to fight from an early age, but he suddenly stopped using it in his everyday life when he settled down with you.

You’re not sure of how long you’ve been sparring with him, but you do know the both of you are almost out of breath by the end. You don’t know how many times Din has knocked you to the ground, but this particular fall really knocked the wind of you. You try to catch your breath by taking a few deep breaths; that’s when you see Din offering his hand, a truce. You take his hand without hesitation. When you get back on your feet, both of Din’s hands are securely wrapped around your forearms. 

“Truce?”

Nodding your head, you agree, “truce.” Din’s grip on you is beginning to loosen when you place your hands on top of his, silently asking him to keep his hands there. Suddenly, a dumb question pops up in your head. It’s dumb, stupid even, and the mere thought puts a soft smile on your face. Din’s about to question you what’s on your mind when you ask him, “can you  _ keldabe _ -d me?”

“What?”   
“You know-” You motion your head towards him.

“You mean  _ kov’nyir _ ?”

“What does that mean?”

“Head-butt.”   
“Yeah!” You say as you nod your head enthusiastically at him.

“No.”

“Oh come on, why not?!”

“Why would you want that?”

“To prepare for the occasion! You never know when it might happen and I would like to be prepared.”

“On what planet would you anticipate of this happening?”   
“Hopefully not this one.” You quip.

Din sighs and closes his eyes, something he’s been doing for all the years that you’ve known him but it’s been disguised because of all the time he’s been upholding his Creed. “I’m not going to do that to you.”   
“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to hurt you.”   
Oh, I’ll be fine-”   
“I’m not doing it-”

“Would you just-”   
“No-”

“Just once-” 

“Alright fine!” Suddenly Din pulls your arms down, facing them away from your body and without warning, his forehead collides with yours with a brute force. You immediately fall down on the patch of grass beneath you for the dozenth time that day, groaning loudly in pain. 

You hear a slight pitch noise in your ear as you try to comprehend what just happened. You look to the side and you see Din kneeling down next to you with a worried expression on his face. He begins panicking, trying to see if you’re alright, if you’re hurt in any way, when  _ obviously  _ you are. You can distantly hear him apologizing profusely to you, saying how he didn’t mean to hurt you, cursing at himself for causing you any harm, when suddenly he sees some tears falling down your cheeks. He begins to get even more frustrated at himself, doubting his decision repeatedly when he hears a burst of laughter from you. You can’t seem to stop laughing; you try to stop but you can’t. You just can’t believe he actually did it. 

Din has one hand on your shoulder and the other caressing your cheek, wiping away the tears when you scoff out of disbelief, “I didn’t think you would actually do it.”

“You kept asking me to-”   
“Yeah, but I didn’t think you actually do it.” 

Din’s about to rebuttal about your dumb request when suddenly your adoptive son comes waddling to his two parents. Looking to your other side, you see your son’s ears drop down suddenly and in the moment you don’t understand why. Besides your head slightly throbbing, you feel absolutely fine. You’re able to question your  _ riduur  _ what’s wrong with him when the tip of Din’s fingers grazes the area around the tip of your nose, some blood now covering them. Instinctively, your fingertips graze the same area as Din’s had just moments ago and you see they’re now covered in blood that’s dark in color. 

“Well, that’s not good.” You quip. 

“Here.” Din motions for you to sit up. With his hand still gripping your shoulder, his other hand travels to the small of your back to help you sit up straight. He pulls you slightly forward, telling you to firmly apply pressure on the bridge of your nose. While you’re waiting for the bleeding to stop, Din soothes you by rubbing a hand up and down your back, apologizing profusely. It takes everything in you to not argue with him. You  _ did  _ ask for this. Though, you didn’t actually think he would actually hit you this hard. 

Once the bleeding has stopped after a few minutes, Din helps you from your position on the ground, picking up your  _ adiik  _ from the ground as well, and offers his free arm to you for support.

Leading you to your shared bedroom on the upper level of your home, you can see from the corner of your eye that Din keeps scanning your body for any other major injuries you may have gotten from your sparring session. You can just  _ feel  _ the worry coming from your  _ riduur.  _ Releasing his grip on you momentarily, Din opens your bedroom door and gently places the baby on the ground, who giggles while waddling towards your shared bed. The innocent sight of your son attempting to climb on top of your bed gets a chuckle out of you. Din was about to lead you towards your side of the bed when he saw you admiring your adoptive son with the softest smile on your face. A familiar warm sensation overflows his body. Ever since you two decided to settle down, Din’s been able to experience more domestic moments like these. Moments that always brings a warm feeling inside of him, always bringing him pure joy. The smile on your face replicates on Din’s because nothing makes him happier than seeing the love of his life being happy with the life he always imagined with them. He would die a happy man if the rest of his life were filled with moments like these. 

Shaking his head, Din wraps an arm around your waist and leads you to your side of the bed. He pulls down the covers and helps you to get as comfortable as you can. Tucking you underneath the covers, Din makes sure you’re alright or if you need anything. It never fails to warm your heart when your  _ riduur  _ shows how much he cares for you through his actions. Kneeling next to your side, Din cups your cheek with the softest touch. His eyes are filled with the softest admiration, almost as soft as the way his hand feels on your cheek. 

“Are you sure you don’t need anything? I can get you a glass of water, a tissue-”   
“ _ Riduur,  _ I’m  _ fine _ .” You insist, stressing the last word. You place your hand on top of his, turning it slightly, and place feather-like kisses on the meat of his palm, “it looks worse than it actually is. It didn’t hurt that much, to be honest.” A visible weight has been lifted from Din’s shoulders. Ever since he saw the blood coming out of your nose, the pain  _ he  _ caused, Din hasn’t been able to forgive himself. But the way you’re looking at him, the softest glint in your eyes, tells him that it’s going to be okay. He feels like he can breathe again. 

Taking your hand off of his, you reach for the base of his neck and guide his forehead to yours. A  _ keldabe  _ kiss. But one that’s less painful. The intimate gesture is one of your favorite ways of showing Din how much you love him. For as long as you’ve known him, you’ve only known the intimate gesture with cold beskar and not the warmth from Din’s body. The gesture will always be one of your favorite ways of showing your love for Din because it reminds you of where it all started for the two of you when he was covered in beskar. 

While closing his eyes, Din also savors the intimate moment between you two as he tries to memorize the feeling that has engulfed his entire body when suddenly he feels a pulling sensation at the hem of his pants. Slowly moving away, Din looks down and sees his  _ adiik  _ looking up at him with his big eyes, whimpering quietly. 

“Not now, womprat.” The old nickname for your son brings a snicker out of you. Swooping up his son in his arms, Din gets up from his kneeled position on the ground and joins you in the bed. Settling himself on the bed, silence fills the air. 

“Thank you,  _ riduur _ .”

Lifting your head from his chest, “for what?” 

“For everything. Just- thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything.”   
“I know, but-” He scrambles over his words, “you know I’m not the best with words, and I just- I love you.” 

“I love you too,  _ riduur.”  _ Din gently guides your head back against his chest.

Another moment of silence fills the air as you begin to drift off as you listen to Din’s steady heartbeat.


End file.
